


Keeping watch in the night

by laveli



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveli/pseuds/laveli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guards watch over the prisoners under the ever-expanding sky. The minerals that are being harvested are needed in the efforts to expand into space. Crime seems to know no limits either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping watch in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vejiicakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiicakes/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go for a space/sci-fi AU with this Toulon-era scene.  
> In the second Madeleine-era piece, Inspector Javert is touring the spacecraft M-sur-M and wondering how the captain has that much muscle in this reduced gravity. He must work out quite a bit.
> 
> \---  
> Dear vejiicakes,  
> I was super surprised you are my recipient, because I originally found out about the exchange from you on tumblr! Happy Holidays!


End file.
